


Check Engine Light

by SkinMedicine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinMedicine/pseuds/SkinMedicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now,” Cindy paused, trying to find the words. “I don’t mean for this to go any further than it has to, but, theoretically, would you be interested in some kind of… casual relationship?”</p><p>Prompto sputtered.</p><p>“C-casual? Are you--”</p><p>“Fucking, Prompto. I mean fucking.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Engine Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my personal self-indulgent femdom hell.
> 
> This is completely unbeta-ed and written over the course of a boring afternoon.

“Hey, Cindy!” Prompto called, opening the door to the garage. “Where are you?”

It was late evening and every other employee had gone home except Cindy. She stayed late most nights, contacting car owners and ordering parts-- sometimes doing special detail work for clients. She was reliable and had the business to prove it.

“I’m over here!” Cindy called back.

Prompto walked toward the sound of her voice, weaving between cars and various tables covered in parts and tools. Cindy was underneath a car in a corner of the garage, an array of wrenches near her free hand. She poked her head out as Prompto approached.

“What do you need?” She asked, retreating back under the car.

“The check engine light is on. The drive here was fine, but we don’t want it breaking down on the road.”

“I’ll get to it as soon as I can. Where are you and they boys staying?”

“Oh, just outside,” Prompto scratched the back of his neck. “Everyone else is getting the camp set up.”

Cindy pushed herself out from under the car, pushing herself to her knees and wiping her hands on her jumpsuit.

“Alright. You guys’ll be fine until tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yeah. Get right on it though. If we wait here too long, Noctis might grow roots.”

Cindy raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

“What?”

“O-oh, uh,” Prompto stammered. “It’s a joke. Nevermind.”

“You don’t know how to talk to a girl, do ya?” Cindy chuckled.

Prompto turned red immediately, attempting to stutter another answer.

“Sorry, Prompto. I’m just fucking with you.”

Prompto laughed nervously.

“Oh, haha. Yeah. That’s fine.”

“Tell me something though,” Cindy got up and walked to a nearby table, rifling through diagrams and user manuals. “You ever had a girlfriend?”

Prompto paused, taken a little off-guard.

“I, uh-- no not really, why?”

“Just wondering.”

Cindy idly flipped through a thick reference book, not really reading anything. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, wondering what this line of questioning was all about. He had been interested in her in the past, flirting occasionally, but was turned down enough that he got the hint. This atmosphere was different though. There was a tension that he couldn’t name, both exciting and confusing.

Cindy closed the book abruptly, turning around to face Prompto. She leaned back, bracing both arms against the table behind her. Her expression was unreadable.

“Hey, you know what? I have a proposition for you.”

Prompto swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“Oh, uh. Go ahead, Cindy.”

“Now,” Cindy paused, trying to find the words. “I don’t mean for this to go any further than it has to, but, theoretically, would you be interested in some kind of… casual relationship?”

Prompto sputtered.

“C-casual? Are you--”

“Fucking, Prompto. I mean fucking.”

“Ah.”

Prompto blanked, clenching his fists so hard his fingernails bit into his palm. Surely this couldn’t be real, right? Cindy? In a second she would laugh it off and tell him how gullible he is.

“But I’ve never-- I’m-- you’re joking.”

Cindy laughed, sauntering up to him, eyes lidded seductively.

“C’mere, Prompto.” Cindy cooed, pulling Prompto closer to her by his t-shirt. “Let me take care of you.”

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans. He was already getting hard and she hadn’t even touched him yet.  
“Y-yeah, alright.” His voice cracked nervously. Prompto’s heart was pounding with want despite his trepidation. This was the first time Cindy had ever truly noticed him, and now she wanted his dick. If he had the presence of mind, he definitely would have wondered whether this was a prank.

Cindy ran her hands across Prompto’s stomach, feeling him suck in a shallow breath. Her fingers felt every dip and curve of his muscles, starting at the top of his abdomen and moving down toward the waistband of his pants, around his hipbones, taking note of the now-noticeable bulge in his jeans. Her chest swelled with want and some vague maternal feeling, arousal pooling deep in her cunt. 

Cindy’s hands wandered back up Prompto’s abdomen to his chest, ghosting her fingertips over his nipples. Prompto whined, breath catching in his throat. Cindy tilted her head towards his ear and whispered, voice low.

“You want me to jerk you off? Wanna come?”

Cindy rubbed Prompto’s nipples more firmly as they hardened beneath her touch, showing through his thin t-shirt. He moaned as his hips bucked slightly.

“Yes, p-please,” He panted. “Don’t stop.”

Cindy smiled, basking in his desperation.

“Good boy.”

Cindy began kissing down Prompto’s neck, flicking and pinching his nipples with new fervor. She could feel her own wetness, pressing her thighs together, savoring the pressure. Cindy briefly considered letting Prompto finger her, but wasn’t ready to give the shivering, moaning blonde a break. Yet. 

Cindy gave Prompto’s now over-sensitive nipples a light rub, changing the pace of the stimulation. He moaned, deep and desperate, cock rubbing the inside of his jeans as it twitched. He almost couldn’t believe how good that alone felt, how quickly it was pushing him to the edge.

“Ohhh, fuck, Cindy. If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.” Prompto gasped.

Cindy stopped and looked down at Prompto’s crotch. His cock visibly strained against the zipper on his jeans, precum leaking through in a wet patch at the tip.

“You’re sensitive, huh?” Cindy teased. “Maybe you should calm down by doing something for me?”

Prompto swallowed and chuckled.

“I don’t know if that’ll work, but sure.”

Cindy backed up against the wall of her garage, pulling Prompto with her by the arm. Prompto was shorter than her by a few inches, his nose about chin height, though his eyes were trained on her tits that were nearly spilling out of her jacket at this point.

She brought her hand down to his cock to rub him through his jeans briefly, pushing out her chest until her breasts were nearly touching Prompto’s face.

“You want these?” Cindy teased.

Prompto blushed furiously, color rising under his freckles.

“S-seriously? I’ve never--”

Cindy didn’t give him time to finish before she started unzipping her jacket. Her breasts were full and natural, nipples already hard and pressing through the fabric of what amounted to a bikini top.

“Holy shit.” Prompto breathed.

Prompto brought slightly shaking hands up to her tits and rested them over her nipples gently. Cindy hummed appreciatively, sticking her chest out slightly, asking for more. He dragged his thumbs over her nipples, breathing hard. Cindy moaned playfully as his fingers mimicked her own earlier movements, rolling and pinching gently.

Cindy rested her hands over Prompto’s, guiding them to move her top and fully expose her tits. Prompto moaned at the sight of them, and she noted precum beginning to drip down the tent in his pants. Prompto bent down to take one nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, and continued to rub the other one with his fingers, a dazed look settling into his face.

“C-Cindy, oh my god.” Prompto moaned against her breasts.

Cindy laughed.

“You’re so hard, aren’t you? I bet it’s getting unbearable.”

“Yeah, yeah--”

“You wanna come, huh?”

Prompto whined in response, sucking more fervently on her nipple, desperate.

“I’ll jerk you off, but you have to ask for it first.”

Prompto blushed furiously again and Cindy’s cunt burned with arousal. Prompto lifted his head from her breasts and she began to stroke his face in a motherly way, tenderly trying to coax a confession out of him.

“Cindy, I-- ah, jesus,”

“You can do it.” Cindy purred.

“I want you to-- mm, touch my cock. It’s so hard and I wanna come so bad.”

“Is that so?” Cindy rubbed a thumb gently over Prompto’s cheek.

“P-please, uhn, fuck--”

Cindy pushed away from the wall, holding Prompto’s hand to guide him. She wasn’t sure how much direction he could take in this state.

“Face the wall-- that’s it. Brace against it and spread your legs a little.”

Cindy stood behind him and took it all in. Prompto, panting, nearly humping the air with need, legs apart, ass sticking out just enough for her to lean onto his back comfortably.

“Good boy.” Cindy praised.

Cindy didn’t bother with teasing anymore. She brought her hand down to Prompto’s crotch, undoing his zipper and pulling down his pants and underwear just below his ass. Prompto moaned when his cock was exposed to the air, choking and whimpering with every breath.

Cindy, leaning her front on Prompto’s back with her hand between his legs began to lightly stroke his balls. They were smooth and small-- sort of adorable if she was honest with herself.

“These are real tight, huh? Just about ready to come.” Cindy purred in Prompto’s ear.

“Ohh, yes. Fuck--”

Cindy pressed her crotch into Prompto’s ass, humping him. It was more for effect than anything, but to her surprise, a seam in her shorts pressed nicely against her clit. She gave a couple more experimental grinds against his ass, moaning as she realized she could easily get off this way.

Prompto was nearly sobbing with need now, becoming more unglued by the second.

“Mm, you like that?” She ground down again. “Want me to get you off like this?”

“Yes, holy shit. Please-- ah, christ, please fuck me and touch my cock. I need to come.”

“You got it.”

Cindy grabbed Prompto’s straining cock, jerking him off while grinding herself off on his ass. Precum was dripping in a steady stream on the floor as Prompto whined and moaned. Cindy couldn’t believe how hot this was, humping harder and harder against Prompto as he fell apart beneath her. She was close, but wasn’t going to come before he did.  
Cindy moved her other hand, which had been wrapped around Prompto’s midsection, up under his shirt to none-too-lightly rub one of his nipples. Prompto swore.

“Cindy, I’m so close, don’t stop, it feels so good, fuck--” He babbled.

“Good boy, Prompto, come hard.”

Cindy felt his cock twitch hard and expand. She ground against his ass in long, hard strokes, feeling her own orgasm begin to swell.

“Oh god, I’m coming. Cindy-- ohhhh,”

Prompto’s cock pulsed as he came, each throb accompanied with a small ‘oh’. His come dripped over her fingers, hitting the wall and the floor with the force of his ejaculation.  
Everything about him, about this moment, threw her over the edge.

“You’re making me come, Prompto. Oh, shit--” She ground her hips into his ass hard as she came, every muscle in her cunt throbbing and pulsing and burning with pleasure. She wondered whether the contractions would ever stop.

They stayed that way for several seconds, panting in the afterglow. Cindy gave a few more gentle tugs on Prompto’s now-softening cock before standing upright again, stretching her tired arms.

“Holy fuck.” Prompto whispered. He still hadn’t moved an inch. Cindy giggled.

“You need a cigarette? Maybe several?”

Prompto laughed breathlessly.

“Haha, maybe.”

Prompto stood then, a little unsteady on his legs. He pulled his pants and boxers back up and, aside from appearing like he had run a marathon, looked none the worse for wear.

“So,” Cindy began. “Let me know when you want to do that again, huh?”

“Yeah, of course. Uh,” Prompto looked at the come-covered wall and floor awkwardly. “I should really get back to camp, but do you want me to clean that up first?”

Cindy glanced at the wall, unconcerned.

“Pfft, nah. I’ll get it. Don’t worry.”

Prompto tried not to think about leaving his bodily fluids behind for someone else to take care of.

“Alright then. Uh,” He paused. “See you… tomorrow?”

Cindy had already returned to her manuals. She waved a hand over her shoulder at him.

“Sure. The car will be ready to pick up after noon.”

Prompto headed for the door, but not before Cindy called to him again.

“And Prompto?”

“Yeah, Cindy?”

“Don’t forget I’m here for more than fixing your car.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Cindy.”

She made a noise of acknowledgement as he closed the door.


End file.
